Inu Yasha? In Love?
by hot-chick1
Summary: REWRITING
1. The Plan

Inu Yasha? In Love? Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
It was a normal day for the gang, demons were attacking them for the shikon jewel, Miroku wouldn't leave Sango or Kagome alone, and Inu Yasha is about ready to kill Miroku for groping on Kagome. Like I said, 'it was a normal day for the gang'.  
  
"We've almost found the whole shikon jewe. Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked after seeing that Inu Yasha was staring at her and smiling on top of it. 'But its not a evil or mischievous smile' she thought to herself. Then she confronted Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha? What are you smiling at? 'But I have to admit, it's a cute smile.'" But before she could say anything else Inu Yasha was glaring at her.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?! I wasn't smiling at anything! Why would I want to smile at you? 'What am I talking about, I love to smile at her.' So why don't you go do something stupid like you normally do, stupid girl!"  
  
Kagome was used to hearing this but it still hurt. She turned around with tears in her eyes. 'Damn! I made her cry!' Inu Yasha thought to himself. He was pissed and ran off into the forest. Miroku and Sango, who seen the whole thing, thought of a way to help. Miroku, being able to piss Inu Yasha off bad enough to chase him, went after him while Sango stayed behind to talk to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! She loves you. Why in the world would you talk to her that way," Miroku said trying to get Inu Yasha to chase him, but it didn't seem to be working. "Inu Yasha! I know you love her!" Still nothing. Not even a glare. "So now I see why Kikiyo didn't want anything to do with you when she recreated." That got not only a glare but he jumped out of the tree and stared to walk toward him in an intimidated way.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again!" Inu Yasha screamed in Miroku's face. "I loved her! And she loves me!"  
  
"Loved? What do you mean by LOVED?!" Miroku said in a mischievous way.  
  
Blushing Inu Yasha said, "I don't know! It doesn't mean anything."  
  
Meanwhile at the camp, Kagome and Sango were talking. "Kagome what's wrong. Why do you look so upset?" Sango asked.  
  
"Its Inu Yasha! He's being such an ass! I can't stand him!" Kagome said.  
  
"HA! Yeah right! I'll believe that in a mille-second! You love him and you know it. Why don't you just admit it," Sango laughed at her.  
  
Kagome looked up at her friend "Yeah but how do I get him to tell me if he loves me. I don't want to be to obvious, if you know what I mean!"  
  
Sango thought for a moment, "I know why don't we use Miroku to make Inu Yasha jealous. Yeah that might work. You know how he gets when Miroku is around you, he gets protective and junk. HAAAA! I love how my mind works!" Sango said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I love it!" Kagome screamed as Sango and herself were jumping up and down. 


	2. Will Miroku Do It?

Chapter 2: Will Miroku Do It?  
  
Sango and Kagome where just thinking of how they were going to get Miroku to work with them. They knew that he would love to be Kagome's boyfriend but Inu Yasha would not let him. Every time that Miroku got close to kagome Inu Yasha would growl or give him a death glare, then Miroku would back away. Yet it seemed that when she would get walk up to Miroku Inu Yasha would do nothing.  
  
"Sango! I have an idea! I'll start off small, like smiling a whole lot at him, and staring at him, you know. Stuff like that," said kagome with a smile on her face. "Okay? But wouldn't it seem a little weird? I mean, you don't really smile at him a whole lot. It's going to seem a little weird that you're going to start all of a sudden," said Sango.  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't realize that. Well, why don't we try telling him what we're doing?" asked kagome.  
  
"Well its worth a try, but we've got to find him first," said Sango.  
  
"By the way, where the hell did Miroku and Inu Yasha go? Weather I'm doing this or not, I'm still going to SIT! Inu Yasha."  
  
"Miroku went after Inu Yasha considering that he can piss him off and all."  
  
They set off to find the boys, and meanwhile, in the forest Miroku was really starting to get on Inu Yasha's nerves.  
  
"Monk you'd better get away from me. Or I swear, I'm going to kill you," yelled Inu Yasha as stared walk towards him again. But now Miroku was backing up.  
  
Inu Yasha could see that Miroku was starting to get frighten, so he told him only once, "Monk, RUN!" as he pulled out his sword and started to chase him with it. When they reach that camp, they saw the two girls staring at them with goo-goo eyes and soon became frightened.  
  
Sango walked up to Miroku and said "Honey, please come with me." (= By the way Miroku and Sango are a couple. =) They walked off and all of a sudden they heard, "SIT, BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" They knew for a fact that it was Kagome. Sango told Miroku about what Kagome and she had talked about, and to her surprise he agreed. But he agreed a little to fast so she smacked him for it. And he asked what that was for but she didn't answer him. Instead, she gave him a small kiss and told him to come on back to the camp. When they got back, they were shocked at what they saw! 


	3. Boy's Will Be Boy's

Chapter 3: Boy's Will Be Boy's  
  
Authors Note: GOT YA!!!!!!!! Well here's the chapter. Sorry 'bout that. It just came to me. OH! Thankx for the reviews.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! Have you and Miroku been spending too much time together or something?!" said kagome trying to get away from Inu yasha, who was now trying to touch her ass.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me all I know is that I. I. I really need you right now." Inu yasha said running up to kagome trying to kiss her.  
  
"KAGOME! Kagome come here. Oh! Oh dear! Are you ok?" asked Sango. She ran toward her. Which she was running away from Inu yasha.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. A little shackin', but." she stopped when she saw something, "what's that in Inu yasha's neck?" she asked walking up to him and pulling it out.  
  
"I know what that is," said Miroku, "it is a passion dart. The one who is struck with it can't resist the first person he or she sees'," says Miroku in a 'caring' voice. Inu yasha had fainted and fell upon the ground. "He should be out the rest of the night. But he should be normal tomorrow," he said, "just." he paused, "just he won't remember what happen."  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
* The next morning *  
  
"* Yawn * Ouch! What the hell happen to my neck?" said Inu yasha, not very happy with the sharp pain in his neck.  
  
Miroku, who had been watching him, said, "you were struck with a passion dart yesterday. And thanks to you, I'm on Kagome's good side now. Because, you see, I saved her from you. Now I think she likes me." Inu yasha gave him a glare. "Well, look."  
  
Inu yasha looked outside and seen kagome blow a kiss at Miroku and came running. "Oh, Inu yasha. Your up. That's good. Good morning Miroku. How did you sleep?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
  
Inu yasha pulled Miroku inside, "hey! Don't you go with Sango?"  
  
"Oh, no! We broke up."  
  
"Well, just stay away from Kagome." Inu yasha said leaving the hut. When he was out of hearing range, kagome walked in and asked, "So was he jealous?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah! SO what's next?" Miroku asked as laughed hysterically. 


	4. He's Taking This To Far!

Chapter 4: He's Taking This Too Far!  
  
Inu yasha came back to the village about mid-day. He had been thinking in the forest, 'what the hell could have happen that would make Kagome like Miroku? I mean that last time I seen, she could hardly stand him. What the hell could of happen damn it?' When he got back to the hut he looked in and seen something he couldn't believe, 'THEIR KISSING!!' He was shocked. He just couldn't believe it. "'Kagome's mine, she is!' SHE'S MINE!!!" he screamed running into the hut.  
  
"What do you mean yours? Hello! She can't stand you know," Miroku said.  
  
"Now that's not true. Inu yasha will always have a special place in my heart. I just like you a little more," Kagome said trying not to cry at what she had just said.  
  
"Now wait a minute. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that she shouldn't rush into things. You two were getting a little to frisky," he said hurt by what Kagome had said.  
  
"Inu yasha. You sound like a protective father. Will you leave? You interrupted us," said Kagome trying to sound sweet and stern at the same time.  
  
Inu yasha walked out of the hut but not before glaring at Miroku and mouthing, 'don't let me catch you alone monk.'  
  
Once Inu yasha was out of hearing Sango came in the hut, "Ok he gone. OK! Miroku? MIROKU, GET OFF HER!! YOUR MINE!!" she screamed seeing that Miroku had no intention of giving up any time soon. With that she took a large log and bashed him over the head with it.  
  
"OUCH!! What the hell was that for? I was 'just' acting." Miroku said with a big lump now on his head.  
  
"Yeah Right! You forgot I'm the one under you," she said getting up. As soon as she dusted herself off, Miroku got a nice surprise.  
  
'SLAP!'  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
'Damn! What does she see in him and not me? I like her. What am I talking about I don't like her, I,' his thoughts were cut short. He smelled trouble. And it was headed for the village. 'Kagome!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Me: I think I'm going to stop here. I know how much you all love cliffhangers!  
  
* Mahahahahahahahahahahahaha.hahahahahahah * Hey! What can I say; I'm not very sane. UH-OH! Got to go. The men in white coats are here. Nooooo! I've got to finish.  
  
Men: No  
  
Me: Their carrying me away NOOOOOOO! 


	5. Don't You Touch Her!

Chapter 5: Don't You Touch her!  
  
'Kagome! Please be ok?' Inu yasha thought franticly. "'She better be fine or whoever is there is going to die.' KAGOME!!" he screamed.  
  
"Woman, come with me. I could show you the time of your life," said the intruder.  
  
"No! Get away from me! Inu Yasha! Help me!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"You bastard. Get your hands off of her!" screamed Inu yasha with a dramatic entrance.  
  
"OH! Now you show up. Where were you a little while ago!" She yelled at Inu yasha.  
  
Inu yasha stared at the intruder. He was tall, with long black hair. He was in furs, 'I know who that is; It's Kouga. Inu Yasha thought.  
  
"No! I think I'd like to keep this. It's a nice piece of equipment," said Kouga.  
  
"What am I? Some kind of constellation prize?" Kagome screamed as Kouga pulled her close trying to kiss her.  
  
Inu yasha had enough, "Kouga, let her go. Fight me, if you win she's yours,"  
  
"Inu yasha what if you lose?"  
  
", but if I win she's mine. And I won't lose. I won't lose kagome."  
  
'Inu yasha? You do care!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Fine but I don't plan on losing either." Kouga announced.  
  
But when Inu yasha pulled out the Tetsiga, Kouga Pulled away and ran off screaming, "I'll be back Inu yasha! I'll be back!"  
  
"Oh, Inu yasha! You do care!" Kagome ran crying.  
  
She ran into Inu yasha arms. Inu yasha wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry for not being here."  
  
"Inu yasha. Its not your fault." Kagome said with her head in Inu yasha's chest.  
  
Miroku and Sango, who had set that up without kagome knowing, saw what was going on and they thought that this little game was over. But they were wrong, the minute reality set in, Inu yasha and Kagome saw what they were doing and jumped apart from one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, tell me what you think. R/R.  
  
I would like to thank all the little people who made this possible.  
  
^. ~ 


	6. Hurting

Chapter 6: Hurting  
  
When they parted they were looking into each other's eyes. They start moving closer and closer. Kagome couldn't believe that Inu yasha was showing so many emotions to her.  
  
'Why is he doing this?' Kagome thought. But enter Miroku.  
  
"Oh! Kagome! I was so worried. Are you ok?"  
  
'Damn Monk!' thought Inu yasha as he walked away.  
  
"Inu yasha? Wait." Kagome said with a soft look and voice.  
  
Inu yasha just gave her a glance and walked into the woods. Kagome turned to Miroku. 'Damn Monk.' She thought. Then, * SLAP *!  
  
"Damn you! Why did you do that? He was, was just, just about, to," Kagome couldn't take any more. She ran off, also into the woods, crying. Miroku was just about to go after her when Sango stopped him.  
  
"No! Let her go. Something tells me they don't need us any more." Sango said as she watched Kagome run off into the woods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the woods:  
  
Kagome was running into the woods when she tripped. She fell onto a tree trunk, and started to sob. Inu yasha was among the branches and when he looked down he saw her. He was about to go down and try to calm her down when he heard.  
  
"THAT DAMN MONK! Why'd he have to go and do that? Inu yasha was just about to, to," Kagome sobbed.  
  
Inu yasha couldn't hear anymore for her crying. He was thinking, 'She truly loves me. She wanted to kiss me. Like I wanted to kiss her. Why didn't I just never mind that damn monk.' He jumped down on the lowest branch. But it was not big enough for him. He landed and then, the branch cracked, then fell. Inu yasha got up rubbing the bump now that was on his head.  
  
Kagome jumped. She was blushing madly. "Inu yasha? What all did you hear? Look it's not what it seems. I, uh, I was - I was well its none of your business!"  
  
"Why are you being so defensive? Hummm!" Inu yasha said mischievously.  
  
"I'm not being defensive, I'm- I'm well I'm not doing anything you're the one who is spying on ME!" she screamed playing it cool acting as if she hadn't being crying at all.  
  
"SPYING! I'm not spying on you. You're the one who came running into the woods crying. By the why were you crying?" Inu yasha asked sounding concerned.  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'He is concerned about me!' She thought happily 'He does care about me!' "I'm crying because I think that Miroku doesn't care about me any more. What do you think? Could you talk to him for me, please?"  
  
Inu yasha's concerned look was wiped off his face, " Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
Kagome got a little smirk on to her face "Why Inu yasha, is that a little hint of jealousy in your voice?"  
  
"NO-no. No it's not. It's just- just I lo- Err, Your so stupid." Inu yasha said blushing.  
  
"Well. Well. Well. Inu yasha are you blushing or does your face just come in that color?" Kagome asked giving a little laugh.  
  
"No! Who's blushing? I'm not blushing." Inu yasha said turning redder. If that is possible. "Besides who would blush over you!" And before he could take it back the damage had been done.  
  
" I guess your right. I'm nothing like you or your precious Kikiyo am I?" Kagome whispered her head down about to turn away. But Inu yasha grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever put yourself down like that again! You're beautiful the way you are. Do you hear me?" he said to her bring her close. He cupped her chin in his hand as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'd like to thank Lauren who helped me with this chapter. She is writing a story 'The Switch' coming soon to FanFiction.Net. 


	7. Kagome! Don't Die!

Authors Note: Also read note at the bottom.  
  
Warning: Kikiyo is in this chapter. And she is going to die. I'm warning you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Kagome! Don't Die!  
  
They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Inu yasha brought her close and started to whisper in her ear, "Kagome, yes, I'll admit I did love Kikiyo, but now. Now's different. I lo-." He was cut short by the smell of blood.  
  
"DIE!" a voice said.  
  
'I know that voice, It's- NO it can't be.' Inu yasha thought but when he looked up, he saw her. It was a black haired beauty. 'No! She's dead! But it is, it's Kikiyo!' Inu yasha thought. "Kikiyo, no, don't do it!"  
  
"Inu yasha, you betrayed me. So I have to kill your precious Kagome. Now, she dies." With that she shoot another arrow but this time Inu yasha got in front of it, hitting him in his left arm. Kikiyo ran off.  
  
Inu yasha looked at Kagome. She was shoot in the back, very close to her heart. Inu yasha knew that he didn't much time. So he picked her up and carried her back to the village. When he got there, and Miroku and Sango saw Kagome, everyone ran over.  
  
"What happen to her? Who did this?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikiyo."  
  
"I thought that she was dead!" Miroku added.  
  
"I thought so too but I was wrong. So is she going to be ok?" Inu yasha asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not really sure. But we'll try our best." Miroku said.  
  
"I'll be back. If she comes to and I'm not back tell her I went to find Kikiyo." And with that he was off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Near the edge of the woods on the other side Inu yasha found Kikiyo. She was sitting at the edge of the river laughing. "How could Inu yasha be such a fool? He fell in love with me and he was hurt and it's happening again. HA! I hope I killed his precious little kagame, or what ever her name is."  
  
'Kikiyo, how could she do this. This isn't the Kikiyo that I fell in love with.' Inu yasha thought to himself. "Kikiyo! You must pay for what you did to kagome!"  
  
Kikiyo turned around just in time to doge the half-demon that was coming after her. "Inu yasha, you should know better than to do that. I pinned you to a tree once I could do it again!"  
  
"Your not Kikiyo. At least the one I fell in love with. She was kind and gentle. She would never hurt anyone who did disserve it. Now you will be the one to die!" Inu yasha screamed as he ran toward her.  
  
Kikiyo doge that one without any trouble also. "You fool! Come back to me, you could be loved for the rest of your life."  
  
"I'm already loved. By Kagome. AND I LOVE HER!" and with one swipe of the Tetsiga Kikiyo was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the village inside a hut:  
  
"Sango! Sango! Look! She's coming to. Kagome, Kagome, are you all right?" asked a worried Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Where is Inu yasha?"  
  
"He went to find Kikiyo." Said Sango.  
  
"No! Inu yasha! We've got to find him. He can't kill the one he loves." Said kagome trying to get up.  
  
"No Kagome lie down. You need your rest," came a voice from behind.  
  
Kagome turned around, "Inu yasha! You didn't kill her did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? You love her. Why would you do that?"  
  
"I *LOVED* her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miroku. Sango. Leave us. I need to talk to kagome alone." Inu yasha commanded.  
  
They did as they were told. When they got outside the snuck around the house so they could peer in the window.  
  
"Inu yasha. Why?" Kagome asked with a tear.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you do that out there? What where you about to say?"  
  
"I was going to say I- I love- I love you kagome. I've loved you since the day I saw you. Please tell me you love me too. I love you so much." He said kneeling down beside her, taking her hand in his and cupping her face with the other.  
  
"I've have always loved you. And I always will. I love you with the last breath that is in me. And all I want is to see you happy," said kagome starting to cry as she continued, "I didn't really like Miroku. In fact I couldn't stand having him as a boyfriend. I did it to make you jealous. I would rather have you than Miroku any day!"  
  
"Well, it worked." Inu yasha said softly as they move closer together until their lips touched. The kiss was at last received. It was unlike anything either of them had every felt before.  
  
On the outside Sango said quietly, "Lets leave them on their own now. They don't need us anymore." Sango said pulling Miroku away by the ear.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Authors Note 2:  
  
Sorry to any Kikiyo fans. I just don't really like her. And this isn't the end of the story. Here is a short summary for my 2nd story:  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome are a couple now and are very close. But their friends, Miroku, and Sango, are have trouble with their relationship. They help out their friends as much as they can. But will it be enough?  
  
Rated R for sexual situations.  
  
Called 'Getting Back Together'. 


	8. PERVERTS! Miroku AND INU YASHA!

Authors Note:  
  
Ok! This is going to be a very humors chapter. And here's a short summary of it:  
  
Everyone knows how Miroku is like the biggest pervert in the story, right? Well Inu yasha has been hanging around him too long. Now he's going to start groping on Kagome. What will happen when he dose? Read and find out. Enjoy! ^_^  
Chapter 8: Perverts! (Miroku AND INU YASHA!?)  
  
"Let's go Miroku. They don't need us any longer. Miroku? MIROKU!" Sango said in a harsh voice. She then walked over, grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him away.  
  
"But something might happen an..." He didn't even get to finish. Sango had already hit him four times with her boomerang. Miroku now sat on the ground rubbing four large lumps on his head. "Watcha do that for?"  
  
"PERVERT!" She then grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robe and dragged him away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the hut:  
  
When Inu yasha and Kagome parted, they looked into each other's eyes, half in love and passion, half in shock. Kagome broke the silence, "Inu yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you... I mean... do you want to... cause I want to." Kagome said, a slight blush on her face.  
  
Inu yasha pulled back and looked into her eyes, "You must be kidding me! I wanted to the minute I saw you. Of course back then I would have done it then left you there but..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence. Kagome screamed had already screamed sit four times. "Watcha do that for?"  
  
"PERVERT!" She then grabbed Inu yasha by the back of his haori and dragged him to the door. Then threw him next to Miroku who still had the four lumps.  
  
"So what did you do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"One of your stunts!" Inu yasha said with a growl.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!" came a very angry voice from behind. No wait TWO angry voices.  
  
"Uh-oh. We're in trouble!" Miroku and Inu yasha said in unison.  
  
"YOU BET YOU ARE!" Sango and Kagome said in unison also. They picked their partner up and dragged them to the river. There they spun them around till they were green, then threw them in. The water was freezing cold.  
  
"Th-this wat-wat-water-er is fre-freckin'-in' col-cold!" Inu yasha chattered.  
  
"Tal-talk abo-about it!" Said a freezing Monk.  
  
"There that might cool you horny ass-holes!" Kagome screamed. "Oh yeah! One more thing. Inu yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" Inu yasha asked timidly.  
  
"Sit boy." Kagome said calmly and inu yasha went face first into the river again. He came up gasping for air. Shuddering even worse than before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night:  
  
"Oh! I'm ready for bed." Kagome yawned. "Inu yasha! You and Miroku keep yourselves over there if you don't want me to say the S- word!" Inu yasha shuddered and rubbed his face at the thought. With a whimper, he climbed up into a tree and started lookout!  
  
'What did I do? I was just going to say that I would do that now! I love her to much!' Inu yasha thought with a sad puppy look on his face.  
  
Kagome saw Inu yasha face and she couldn't help it. She had to call Inu yasha down, "Inu yasha! Come here? Please?"  
  
Inu yasha came with the fear of being sat again if he didn't. "What?"  
  
"Inu yasha, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I love you. I would never mean to hurt you! Please? Please forgive me?"  
  
"Kagome, It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said that." Inu yasha said bring Kagome into a hug. He then grabbed her butt. "But what where you saying before?"  
  
Kagome pushed him away, "Inu yasha! SIT!" And he came tumbling to the ground. Becoming more acquainted with the dirt. 


	9. Making up

Authors Note:  
Ok, sorry that it took this long to get this chapter up, I just did know how to start this chapter. SO if you guys want me to update this, and my other stories sooner, then give me your input on them. Well, I bet you want to get on with my fic, don't ya? So stop listening to me and read it. ^_^  
  
BTW, This chapter is to all the Inu and Kag fans! YEAH! INU/KAG 4ever!  
  
Chapter 9 Making up  
  
Kagome couldn't believe this and she took off running into the Inu yasha's forest. 'What happen to my Inu yasha? What happen to the guy I fell in love with? I don't like Miroku and that is who he's acting like!' "INU YASHA! COME BACK TO ME!" she cried out and fell onto the roots of the scared tree. She started sobbing, "Inu yasha, why? Why do you have to be like this? We were finally getting along. Why? Why?" She started to cry harder when Inu yasha walked up and stood 5 feet from her.  
  
'She really does love me. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just, how does she say it, ...... messin'. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her way too much.' "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned around trying to look mad but had streams, more like rivers, of tears pouring down her cheeks but she managed to get out, "What the hell do you want? Don't you think you've hurt me enough for one day or are not done yet!"  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just messin' with you. I love you too much to hurt you like that. Please? I'm sorry." With that he bent down and gave her a very soft kiss on the lips and sat down beside her.  
  
"Inu... Inu yasha? I know that you don't mean to hurt me, but... you need to learn the difference between a joke and whats not."  
  
"Will you show me? I don't want to hurt you again; it's bad enough that I hurt you this time. I hate to see you cry. Please stop." He said leaning over to lick the tears off her face.  
  
"Inu yasha?" She moaned out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: If you didn't already see, the rating has been raised. Due to this scene between Inu yasha and Kagome. And a scene between Miroku and Sango later. *TEEHEE*  
  
Ok, back to the fic, sorry 'bout that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" he asked aroused by the Kagome was acting just from this simple contact.  
  
"I... I forgive you but... what were you going to say earlier?"  
  
"Earlier?"  
  
"You know, while we were in the hut."  
  
Inu yasha pulled away and pulled Kagome into his lap and started, "I was saying that I loved you and that I wanted to be your mate from the day I first set eyes on you. But BACK THEN! Back then I would have just done it and left you there, but I wouldn't do that know. I love too much. And I want you to be my mate, please?" He said kissing her neck with every other few words. Kagome was in aww. She didn't want this to end.  
  
"Yes Inu yasha, I will." With that she turned slightly and caught his lips in a very passionate kiss. Inu yasha responded by wrapping his arms around her and bring her closer. They stayed like that for a while before Inu yasha's 'ANIMAL' instincts kicked in. He slowly pushed her on her back and began to feel her threw the layer on clothing she had on. Kagome was doing the same but working her way in faster than Inu yasha was. Soon she was in and she cupped Inu yasha. She started a steady rhythm and quickened soon after. By that time Inu yasha had Kagome's clothes off and was slowly pumping her add a second finger as she quickened. Inu yasha soon removed his fingers and the rest of his clothing. Then Inu yasha and Kagome started an age-old dance between men and women. (well really it is an age-old dance between a 'VERY CUTE' Inu hanyou and A Miko who don't really deserve him! HE'S MINE. YOU HEAR. MINE ALL MINE! NO ONE ELES! Sorry 'bout that had to. *teehee*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, what do you think? Sorry that it took so long but I had writer block. Well here it is and I hope to get lots and lots of reviews. And don't forget to tell me your ideas for the nest chappie. 


End file.
